Resurection
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: The past is coming back alive, only different then it originally was. The people have their memories, except for two...Follow the story as Larten, Darren, Steve try to figure out what has happened and who or what is behind everything. Larten x Darren, some spoilers from the story
1. Chapter 1

**Re-do of Chapter 1, the original was sucky….and was done when I started writing stories….so I'm re-doing it. Hope this version is more to you guys liking.**

**-Prologue: Darren-**

When I first saw him, I was mostly amazed at the spider and her amazing tricks. It was mostly due to him that she can do those things. Stealing her wasn't the brightest idea I had, but I did it on a whim. It felt like it was something I had to do.

Being turned into a vampire wasn't my life plan either, but to save my friend Steve, I had to do it. I hated Mr. Crepsley at first, telling him when I get the chance, I would be the one to kill him. It never happened, and I grew to like him, even more then I thought.

It wasn't some fleeting feeling I had with Debbie, she was the first girl I liked and I thought it was special. Though I soon knew it wasn't romantic feelings I had, when I wanted to trade her for Evra. She wouldn't get hurt; I just wanted Him to be safe. That's when I truly realized my feelings for him.

That's when I told him.

Evra was sleeping soundly in the other room, while I and Mr. Crepsley stared at the falling snow. It was Christmas, and the tall tree in the park was glowing brightly. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was getting nervous. He noticed my hesitation and asked me what was wrong, I replied with a nothing. Then he grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into a hug.

"Damn it, Darren! What am I going to do with you?"

"Wh-what?"

"I know I wasn't thinking straight before, but I was worried because this was my home town, and…I also thought you might be in danger," he pulled away from me and sighed, "Since meeting you, my life have changed,"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, then got up and left, leaving a never mind with me. Acting without thinking, I got up and grabbed his sleeve. I blurted out, "I love you," and my hand went immediately to my mouth.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. I felt my face flame up in embrassement and being nervous of his reaction. A slight smile played on his lips, and he placed a small kiss on my forehead, "Thank you," was all he said.

I still never knew what he meant by that thank you, but we had started a relationship together.

Years went by slowly, and our relationship grew into something more. Believe or not, but I was the one who started the initiative. Basically, I sat in his lap and told him I had enough with waiting, and wanted him to take me. Which, after some thinking, he agreed, he was tired of waiting too.

You can say it was one of my best nights ever, since becoming a vampire.

We both had our moments together.

When entering Vampire Mountain, I…became jealous of the relationship Larten had once with Arra, but I got over. He still loved her, but I was the one in his life now. I stood by his side, and he stood by mine, especially with everything that had happened at Vampire Mountain.

But, there was that one moment, seeing him fall into the fiery pit below, my mind creating a scenario where he was saved. It didn't happen. To see the one you love die, is something truly terrible, it feels like something was piercing though me.

I was a wreck after that. Nothing got through to me; I even made Harket mad at me. The only one who got through my wall of sadness was Truska, who had mended Larten's favorite jacket and given it to me. I could still feel his warmth, as if he was still with me.

I wish I still had the time to tell him about the two futures of the Shadow Lord.

Then came the final battle, between Steve and I. Mr. Tiny stood in glee as he watched us, waiting to see which Future will come to, but I would change that. Killing Steve, and taunting him to kill me, destroyed both futures he had planned.

I remember the cold darkness of death welcoming me, and my last words were, 'Sorry Larten, I couldn't meet you in paradise'.

Many years later, all I think is of me just flowing though the water of the lake of souls before a net brought me back to life and the world of dragons. The first I saw was Evanna, and she told me the reason of bringing me back. Meeting Mr. Tiny once again, I became a little person. Giving me my journals from when I was a young vampire, I was sent back in time to hopefully change the past.

Seeing my young self and Steve as human again, brought back memories. It was worse seeing Larten again, I wanted to run to him, be in his arms again. Sadly, I couldn't. He knew me as some passing human, enjoying a freak show.

I gave my journals to Mr. Tall, who promised to give them to my now human self in the future.

I changed the past, but it was something I hoped for. I may never feel the embrace of my friends in the past life, but my new life will still be good. As I stood on top of the old church, I felt my body unwind. My life as a little person was ending.

I felt a warm light around me, and laughter sounded in my ear. Familiar arms appeared around me, and I was welcomed into paradise.

-End Prologue-


	2. Chapter 2

**:D just to tell you people, the way I image Darren and the others is the way they're drawn from the cirque du freak manga (which got me started on Cirque du freak)…and before you say anything…yes I got the ending a bit wrong with Darren interfering, but what eve**

Mr. Tiny watches the land at his throne; silently fuming. That brat Darren ruined his plans, not once but twice! What was I thinking of making him into a little person? And sending him in the past no less!

A soft wind blows, picking up some dust. Maybe I should take a look around the land. Mr. Tiny got up slowly from his throne, taking his cane.

Outside is barren; a few trees here and there. A small group of dragons are resting nearby. Smiling ruefully, he strode towards the dragons.

Ah, wonderful creature's dragons are. Too bad Darren or Steve didn't live, or they could've controlled these wonderful beasts and be the shadow lord.

To his side, he sees a young dragon coming towards him. It was probably curious of him, for he looked different. He takes couple of steps closer.

*crack*

You can hear the sound of Mr. Tiny's cane hitting the atop of the young dragons head. It ran away, howling in pain, to its mother. That will teach him for getting to close to strange things. Before the young dragon reached its mother, it started to turn in to dust by the tail.

What? He watches closely as the dragon turns to dust. The larger dragons started to dissengrate also.

"Evan…," Mr. Tiny started to yell, but realized that she is visiting her brother's spot where he died. Soon the rest of the dragons turned into dust. The more surprising thing was the dust started turning into trees and grass.

"What is going on?"

Evanna was looking down at the ground. At this certain spot, her brother Hibernus, was killed for interfering. She shook her head, oh Hibernus, if only you never protected the Cirque.

Dust started to swirl around her. What? Dust? Something started to form in front of her. The dust particles came to together and solidify. Black shoes started to form, then legs, a body, arms, finally a head.

"Hibernus…" Evanna whispered with shock to see her brother alive again.

"Evanna?" He looks around, "Where am I? I thought I died," He looks at her.

"You did die…this is or now the future, where Dragons rule,"

"But…" More dust started to swirl. Tents and campers started to appear. The cirque was coming back, "what on earth is happening?"

People started to form, "Dad!" "Shancus?" "Evra?" "Hans! Are you alright?" "Cormac! YOU GOT TWO HEADS!"

Voices started to fill the air.

"Everyone! Quiet!"

"Ugh," sunlight fills his vision, "Wait, sunlight?" Larten gets up, "Wasn't I underground? Over spikes? And didn't I fall?" His last memory was seeing Darren's face.

Dust swirls around him, walls building up. I better get out of this area. He flits away. He stops and looks back, buildings started to form from dust.

What is happening? Wait, how am I able to stand under the sun without burning? So many questions. Larten tried to track any mental signal he can find.

Finally he found one, his old friend Hibernus. It was faint, but he chose to follow it anyways. Maybe Hibernus can give him the answers that he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gonna read Cirque du freak again :D sorry for late chapter**

Larten followed the signal. It took him two days of flitting to reach Mr. Tall. When he got to Mr. Tall, Tents were up. As we walked by he heard whispering.

"Mr. Crepsley," "he's alive!"

Someone stopped in front of Larten. It was the snake-man, Evra.

"Mr. Crepsley, y-you're alive!"

"Evra, do you know why I'm alive?" he asks. More dust picks up around his, grass suddenly grows.

"No, but Lady Evanna is with Mr. Tall, maybe they know the answer," he pointed to a familiar trailer.

Larten walks to the door and knocks twice. "Come in," said a feminine voice from inside. He opens the door to see Evanna and Hibernus.

"If Hibernus came back alive, I'm not surprised you didn't either," Evanna said.

"What?" He turned to his friend, "You died?"

"Yes, I was interfering. A Vampet had killed me," he replied

"Oh," Larten turns to Evanna, "now tell me, why is the dead coming back to life?"

She looked into his eyes, "now before you make accusations, it was not my father Mr. Tiny, whatever happening here is beyond his powers,"

"Ok fine,"

"I think this has to do with the shadow lord," she turned, looking out the window.

"The shadow Lord? Did he really come into power?"

"No, thanks to Darren. He killed Steve, then himself to stop the shadow lord from coming," frost begins to form on the windows.

"Why did Darren have to kill himself to stop the shadow lord?" Larten asked, standing up. Evanna gave him a small smile.

"I will have to tell you the whole story Larten, so you may sit down again,"

He sat down, his face showed his confusion.

Evanna began her tale.

"You see, Mr. Tiny wanted…something interesting to happen. He already had two children, Hibernus and I, but he lost interest in us. So he had two _human_ children, Darren and Steve, then-,"

"Wait Darren and Steve are Mr. Tiny's children?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt, two human children, Darren and Steve. He set their destiny; one was to become a vampire and the other vampaneze. Darren became a vampire prince and Steve become the Vampaneze Lord-"

"Steve was the Vampaneze Lord?"

"Larten yes! Stop interrupting! Now where was I, oh yes, only one could live, that one would become the Shadow Lord. Darren knew this would happened, he would have gone evil after killing Steve, and caused the destruction of the world. So he also killed himself, to prevent it," Evanna laid her hand on the frosted window, "Many, many years later, where Dragons rule the earth. Mr. Tiny asked me to fish Darren's soul from the lake of souls. Turning Darren into a little person, he sent him back in time, but before that, I gave Darren the Diaries he wrote. Why did my father sent my half-brother back in time? I don't know, but he is angry that he did. Darren had interfered in his meeting you,"

"What?"

"It was the only way to stop it from happening again, he caused him some heartbreak, but he was able to go to paradise,"

Larten placed his head in his hands. What does this all mean? Oh Darren…


	4. Chapter 4

**anyone read the larten crepsley saga?**

Morning light streamed from my window. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes from the sudden harsh light. I blinked a few times, it's already morning?

I sat up on my bed, who was i again? Oh yea, i'm still Darren Shan, 15 years old, in tenth grade. Last time i checked i'm still human.

I looked over to my digital alram clock. 7:48. Ugh, i'm going to be so late! I hopped off my bed, and hurried to my closet. I grabbed a pair of clean pants, and a white t-shirt, and i hurried downstairs for breakfast.

I struggled down the stair as i slipped on my pants and shirt. Tripping over the last step, i heard Annie say, "wow smooth move, no wonder you don't have any girlfriends," she snickered as she opened the front door and left.

Making sure i looked better, and grabbed two pieces of bread, putting my shoes on, then finally grabbing my backpack, i left for school. Steve was already waiting for me outside.

Steve Leopard, his last name is really Leonard, is my best friend. We grew up together, he's into monsters like werewolves and vampire, and i'm into spiders. We've been together as friends for a long time.

"Any dreams last night?" he asked as we took off, heading towards the school.

"yea, it was weird," I turned to face him, "there were people, but they were all blurry, like i couldn't see straight, and when they tried to talk all i hear is static coming from them,"

"That is weird, i wonder what it means,"

"i know right? it feels like...i know them somehow, i remember a greenish person and a guy or girl with orange hair,"

"Orange hair? A green person? You sure you don't have drugs in your room?" Steve chuckled. I punched him on the arm.

"Idiot! Why would i take drugs?" i hurried my steps to get to school faster and to try to ignore steve.

"Hey! I was joking," he try's to match my pace.

"I know, I don't feel like talking to a leopard," i smiled. he smiled back.

Later on...

"in a isosecles triangle, two..." the teacher drones on. I looked out the window, wondering about my dream. What does it mean?

I felt my eyes get heavy. Maybe a miniute or two of a quick nap won't hurt. my eyelids flickered a bit before closing. The dream started, but this time everthing was clearer.

Whispers.

I hear whispers around me.

A man with green scales appear in front of me, "Darren," he disappers, and in the same place, a small grotuese person appers, "Darren," same thing happens again. Dust starts to swirl in front of me, and a body starts to form a see a red cape, and my heart skips a beat like i've seen it before.

A tall man with orange hair and a scar over his left eye appear, he reaches his hand towards mine, "Darren!"

I woke up startled. Steve is standing before, "School is over,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Schools over," Steve said. I couldn't believe I slept though class. I sat back on my sit and yawned. That dream really unsettled me. Steve and I walked to our lockers to get our things. I didn't speak, and Steve kept giving me glances.

As I closed my locker, Steve's arm was outstretched, leaning on his locker, "All right, spit it out, Whats bothering you?"

I looked at him. He is my best friend, so I might as well, "I had another strange dream,"

"You know, you've been having a lot of dreams lately," he said

"I know, but this time it was different, I actually saw the people clearly, and heard them speak."

"Oh? What did they look like?" he inquired

"One of them seemed to be a man, with green hair, and green scales,"

"Scales? Like a snake or something?" we both sling our backpacks over our shoulders and started to walk to the exit

"yea, the second was a short, disgusting looking kid or something, no nose, no ears, big eyes, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth,"

"no nose or ears, did you eat something weird before you went to bed?"

We pushed the door open, and we were outside, "Unless you count milk as weird then no, then finally the third guy, ok well the other two disappeared, so all this dust around me starts swirling around me, and it likes combines or something, and the sand starts forming someone, he was wearing a red outfit with a long cloak or cape. He also had orange hair and a scar over…one of his eyes,"

"You do have some interesting dreams," We crossed the street, one block away from our houses

"I know, ok the orange hair guy shows up, it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest for some reason, and reaches for my hand, then I woke up, also all three of them said my name,"

"Reaches for your hand? Heart felt like it was gonna burst? Maybe you were a girl in a past life, and they were all your friends or lovers or something,"

I face palmed, "Steve, really? Then why would they say my name, as in Darren?"

"Oh, uh, then I got nothing," he shrugs

We were about to go in my house when we heard someone shouting for us, we turned around, it was Alan and Tommy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alan and Tommy were my other friends, but I've always mostly hanged out with Steve. I saw a flyer in their hands.

"You gotta check this out," They both said with grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>I watched Evanna as she left. Sadness filled me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up, and it was Mr. Tall.<p>

"Larten, would you come with us?" he asked, "the next place we are going…is Darren's home town,"

"Darren…Mr. Tall your still doing Cirque du freak?" I asked

"Yes, I was digging around, and the found a schedule. It seems that only some remember and everyone else have fake memories." He held out a piece of paper to me. As I read it, it seems to be the year 2012.

"Alright, I'll come with you maybe I can find Darren,"

"Good, oh and by the way, would you like to be in the act?"

"Act? Sorry, but I have nothing to show off to, and no madam octa,"

"You sure?" I nodded, "All right, come we are leaving now,"

I got in the van that held my old coffin. Opening the lid, I laid in it and went to sleep; it was going to be a long way.

Apparently it took three days. I awoke to light tapping on my coffin door. Pushing it up, I see Evra von standing above me, "We there yet?" I asked

"Yes, we're even at the same old building last time we were here," he said. I got out of my coffin, rubbing my eyes, sunlight slipping though. I've found out, I'm still a vampire yet I can walk during the day without being burned.

As I swing my legs out, Evra dropped a pile of papers on my lap. "What are these?" I asked

"Well, since you don't do chores, or have an act, we're letting you pass out the flyers," Evra said as he left.

I grumbled as I grabbed my cape. Taking the pile of flyers, I went into town. I passed out flyers to people. I gave one to two boys who passed. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see them talking about it and that they will show it to their other friends.

I hope they know it's one flyer for two tickets.


	6. Chapter 6

I led Steve, Alan, and Tommy up to my room. Making sure I locked the door behind us, we looked at the flyer.

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

FOR ONE WEEK ONLY – CIRQUE DU FREAK!

SEE:

SIVE AND SEERSA – THE TWISTING TWINS!

THE SNAKE-MAN! THE WOLF-MAN! GERTHA TEETH!

CORMAC LIMBS!

ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY! HANS HAND!

RHAMUS TWOBELLIES - WORLDS FATTEST MAN

**NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED!**

**SOME RESTRICTIONS APPLY!**

Around the words were pictures. A wolf, spider webs, a spider. The weird thing was that it felt like I've seen this poster before. I shook it off, "it says at the bottom two tickets per flyer, we may need another one,"

"I…I think this was the last one," everyone groaned.

"So only two tickets," Steve looks the flyer over, "hmm says 20 dollars per ticket, that's a lot,"

"Oh, I have twenty-five dollars here," I said digging though my pockets

"I got five," said Steve, "so ten more?"

"Ok, so we got forty dollars, but who gets to go?" asked Tommy.

We all looked at each other; only two can go see the cirque. Ugh, I really want to go, but… "Since Tommy and Alan got the flyer, I say they go to the cirque,"

"You really think so Darren?" said Alan

"But Darren…" Steve started to say, but I cut him off.

"It's alright Steve, and yea, you two should go," I said with a smile.

Steve and I saw them off. Turning to me Steve said, "Whats the deal? I wanted to go," I gave him a smile.

"Oh don't worry, we'll go," Steve stares at me, "we're gonna follow them, and try to sneak them,"

Steve gives a laugh and pats me on the back, "I've never been prouder to be your friend!"

We laughed together, and planned our little sneak trip. Since Alan and Tommy agreed to go to tomorrow night's showing. The Cirque du Freak will be at the old building at the edge of town, Steve and I have been there before, so we know some secret ways to get in the building. We're going to bring money, just in case we caught and we might have to bribe whoever caught us.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun," we both said at the same time, grinning like fools.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eeesh, working on four stories…two are already up, and two will be up when done . I should get a move on, and finish these stories so I can take a break :P had ramen for dinner :D**

**Edit: sorry for the super duper extra long wait **

We followed Alan and Tommy to the old building. We were like ninja's, keeping to the shadows. Steve had a big grin plastered on his face, and I, well let's say I was happy yet I started to think our plan to sneak in would be a failure and we get caught.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was about to set. I had this weird feeling go though my body, like I had took some type of new drug and it was making me feel weird.

We followed closer and closer. We see Alan and Tommy go through the doors. Right before they close we barely make it in.

Tripping over my own feet, I fell to the floor. Steve also fell from tripping over my body.

"Oof," said Steve. His body was heavy.

"Steve, get off! We're going to be found out!" I hissed. A tall shadow loomed before us, "What do we have here?" rumbled a low voice.

Steve jumped up, and took a look at the person before us. He was tall, very tall, and his top hat made him seem even taller.

"Um," gulped Steve, "No one!" he quickly yelled. Grabbing me by my collar, he pulled me away. I got up on my feet, and ran beside him.

"Wait!" the man yelled behind us, but we kept on running.

We burst out the front doors, and ran to the side of the building. We stopped to catch our breathes and to make sure the man wasn't following us anymore.

"Phew," I said, "that was close, maybe this wasn't a good idea at all," I leaned against the wall.

"No way! That was exciting!" Steve said, excitement in his eyes, "come on, there's got to be another way in," he said, pulling me along.

Sometimes I wonder how I always go along with Steve's plans, mine was that we try just once, we fail, we fail, if we got in, well we did it. But Steve will beyond simple plans. He'll try and try again to get in, this was a once in a lifetime chance to see a real freak show, if it was, and not some poor defenseless deformed person.

* * *

><p>Mr. Tall couldn't believe his eyes. Darren Shan was right before his eyes, and yet he left, quickly as a mouse.<p>

"Wait!" he yelled after the two running boys. They kept on going._ Strange, he didn't recognize me? Yet everyone else has their memories of old, and looks like when they were dead. So why is it, Master Shan looks like a teen and have no recollection of the past?_

Mr. Tall stood there, staring at the space where the boys ran. _The other one was Steve, two leaders together, vampires and vampeneze. But both of them are human! What in the world is going on?_

"Mr. Tall, is something the matter?" Mr. Tall turned around to see Evra Von behind him.

"Yes, and it's quite strange," Evra gave him a confused look.

"I'll explain later, come, we have a show to put one," Mr. Tall said, walking past Evra, who followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Darren, up here!" I looked to see Steve on top the lowest part of the roof, "There's an open window! And beyond that an open balcony overlooking the stage!"<p>

"Steve!" I hissed, "You're going to get hurt!"

"Not today I'm not," he held out his hand for me to grab on, "Come on,"

I hesitated for a few seconds before making up my mind. I took a hold of Steve's hand and climbed on top of the roof. There was a slight breeze blowing, leaves rustled here and there. I crawled on my hands and knees keeping close to the ground as I could, I followed Steve towards the small window. _How in the world did he fit through? And how am I going to fit?_

"Go in, kind of diagonally like, and we'll slide right in," Steve said, showing me how to get in. I got to give him credit through, if he ever becomes a thief, he'll be a master in no time. I followed his example, and I fell right through the window, landing on my back.

When I opened my eyes, we were in a very dusty room. Larges boxes were in the corners, and were covered in cobwebs, I wondered if there were any spiders in the room.

"Come on, it's over here!" Steve pulled me up, and pointed at a solemn looking door. Steve opened it slowly, and it revealed a balcony, the area was shrouded in darkness, the seats were covered with dust. I walked out a bit, but then took a quick step back. On the ground floor, every seat was over taken by the audience. Steve gave a low whistle.

"Wow, so many people to see a freak show!" He said happily as he patted his seat and sat on it. I did the same with mine before sitting. Steve grabbed my arm and pointed, "Over there! The far right, fourth row! It's Alan and Tommy!" I looked towards where he said, and he was right. Alan and Tommy were sitting beside each other, talking, waiting for the show to begin.

The lights started to dim, and audience started to hush down. The theatre turned pitch black as all of the lights turned off. There were some mutterings. A single bright spot light appeared on the stage, showing a tall man.

"Hey! It's that guy from before," I said.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the cirque du freak. Home of the world's most remarkable human beings!" he took off his hat and bowed, "I am your host for this evening and the owner of this circus, Mr. Tall at your service," he placed his hat on.

"Mr. Tall, wow, what an original name," Steve snickered.

Mr. Tall continued his speech, "the cirque du freak has been in business for over 500 years. Our lineup has changed many times, but never our aim, I assure you. We are committed to astounding and terrifying you!" a heavy silence fell across the crowd. Steve snickered.

"Those who are easily scared should leave now," a few left hurriedly, but the rest stayed. "Im sure there are people who came tonight thinking our freaks would be people in masks or harmless misfits! This is not so! Every act you see tonight is real!" the people started to mumble within themselves, wondering if this was true or not.

"Ahem, enough talking from me. The world's most incredible show will soon begin. You will have to forgive me for introducing our first act in hushed tones," he said, lowering his voice, "presenting to you, the wolf man,"

"ARROOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

"EEK!" someone in crowd screamed as a large cage came onto the stage. Inside was the wolf man, tall, hairy and ferocious looking. He was chewing and growling at the bars.

"Please be quiet," one of the attendants near the cage said.

"Ugh," I groaned; my head started to hurt; it felt like I've seen this before. Steve glanced over in my direction.

"Hey Darren, you ok?" Steve asked, half worried, and he kept looking back at the wolf man.

"Uh yea, just a headache," _that feels like my head is going to be split open at any minute;_ I turned my attention back to the stage. They had somehow put the wolf man to sleep, and were walking him around the audience. I noticed a group of people trying to jostle forward to touch the wolf man, when a woman fell in front the creature.

It awoke from the sudden noise; a dreadful howl came from it. He lunged at the women, ripping her arm off. People started screaming, moving away from the wolf man. It felt like I was watching a movie, replaying this one part.

"Mr. Tall will come and with the help of one of those little people, he'll somehow attach the arm back on the lady's body," I muttered. Steve gave me a weird look, thinking that I've gone crazy, but his eye's got big when Mr. Tall came, with a little person, and they attached the arm back on.

"How did you…?" Steve wondered

"I-I don't know, it felt like I've seen this before, and it just happened," I turned to Steve, "What in the world is going on?" I whispered.

He shook his head slowly, "I don't know, maybe you're a psychic or something,"

"I'm not sure about that," I replied. I sat back in my seat, my hands on my temples. Mr. Tall's yelling at the audience to listen to the rules didn't either.

The next freak up was Rhombus Two-bellies, the fattest man alive. The show continued with many surprises and freaks including a two headed man, a woman who grew a beard on her face, a snake man and snake boy, with an oddly familiar name like my last name. Finally came the performing spider, Madam Octa.

A tall man in an orange coat comes on stage, holding a medium sized cage. He took off his hat and bowed. I gasped. My head started to pound faster. I recognize him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks.

"That man…we got to get out of here," I got up, dust flying everywhere. I started to hurry to the door, but Steve grabbed my arm, preventing my escape.

"Hold up what's the hurry?" he asks again.

"That man down there-" I was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. We both looked at the door, it reveal one of those little people.

"I knew I heard something up here," it grunted, hood falling back. Steve and I both flinched at the face of this creature, "You two aren't supposed-," it stared at me, eyes growing wide, "Darren?"

I pulled Steve's arm, and we ran for the exit.

* * *

><p>"You saw Darren?" Larten asked, after hearing Harket's tale of going up into the balcony area after hearing some strange noises.<p>

"Yes," he replied, sitting down.

"I saw him too, and with both our stories together, he and the other boy he was with, ran away from us," Mr. Tall said as he walked in.

"He looked like a teen too, and I'm sure the other buy was Steve Leonard," Harket added.

"Steve?! That demon?!" Larten exclaimed. He got up from his chair and started to pace, only to be stopped by Mr. Tall's hand on his shoulder.

"We all know how deeply you cared for Darren, but it's not the time to worry, we must figure out what has happened, with all of us, and the rest of the world being resurrected,"

Larten slumped back into his seat, and sighed, "I know," he started to think, "If Darren ran away from you two, does it mean he forgot everything?"

"Or he didn't remember," Harket said solemnly.

* * *

><p>"Darren! Hold up!" Steve yelled, gasping for breath. <em>Darren ran out of there, like he had light speed.<em>

"Sorry Steve, I guess my fear got the best of me and made me ran faster than I thought," I replied to him, slowing down, but oddly enough, I wasn't tired.

"No kidding," he panted a bit, "but why did you run out so fast? I bet we could've taken on that small fry,"

"I don't think so, he's stronger then you know," I told him, walking towards his house. He caught up to me, and walking beside me.

"And how would you know that?" he pondered.

"I….I'm not sure, the words just came out of my mouth," I told him.

He looked straight ahead, we were nearing his house. He was silent, as if taking everything in slowly. "You know," he said softly, "ever since we saw that flyer for the circus, you started to act a bit weird, and that includes those weird dreams of yours,"

"My dream!" I exclaimed, Steve flinched at my sudden yell. I grabbed his shoulders, "Steve! That man and that little person we met!"

"Yea, what about them?" he shrugged my hands off.

"My dream! They were in my dream! They were calling out my name!" I said. Steve gently pushed me away. We were on his front porch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait just a minute, are you telling me, the circus that we just went today, had people we just SAW today, were in your dream?!" he yelled.

I shifted uncomfortably, "yes," I muttered. Steve stood still, eyes closed. "Um Steve? Are you ok?"

"Either your crazy, or something is happening to you, and I vote for not crazy," he said slowly smiling.

I sighed for relief, "phew, I thought you were going to march in your house and call for the crazy house,"

"Please," he draped his arm around my shoulders, leading me in, "I'll never do that, I've always wanted to have a crazy person for a friend," he smiled wickedly, "Come on, we should talk about what happened tonight and what's up with your dreams," he started to close the door behind, "You're allowed to sleep over right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Steve sat across from me; a pretzel stick was poking out at the edge of his mouth. With his hand on his chin, he looked like he was in deep concentration.

"What do you think it all means?" I asked him. Steve opened his eyes to meet mine, silently studying me.

"Well Darren, if I saw people in my dreams in real life, I'll think that I'm 1) a psychic, 2) reincarnation, or 3) something strange is going on, or it can be all three,"

I laughed weakly.

"I'm serious Darren, something is up with you and those people are connected. We just have to figure out what," he said while leaning back.

"I-I'm not sure if we're connected," I muttered.

"Who knows?" Steve turned around and looked at the clock, he turned back to me and yawned, "It's eleven, we should get to sleep," he got up, and walked over to his bed.

"So? You don't go to bed till like two in the morning," I replied

"Well yea, but maybe you'll have that dream again, and the more you sleep, and longer and hopefully clearer it will become!" jumped underneath his covers. He had set of pillows and blankets ready for my bed on the floor, "hey since you're near the door, can you turn off the lights?"

I grinned; "Sure," I got up to turn them off.

I can hear Steve's light snoring. I glanced at his alarm clock, 1:15. Geez, why can't I go to sleep? I started to count sheep and listen to the soft noises happening around me. My eyes started to feel heavy, sleep consumed over me.

* * *

><p><em>An older looking Steve lay beneath me, bloody, his breathing was short and painful. An older looking, fat man stood over us, grinning evilly. I knew what I had to do.<em>

_"You were right. I did plot with Mr. Crepsley to take your place as his assistant. We made a fool of you, and I'm glad. You're a nobody. A nothing. This is what you deserve. If Mr. Crepsley was alive, he'd be laughing at you now, just like the rest of us are."_

_Steve grabbed his knife, and with his rage, was able to move and stab me, but not so much as to kill me. He took his last breath; his last bit on energy was used up, and laid there in my arms, dead._

'_Well done, my boy! A splendid last battle for the shadow lord!' the other man said excitedly._

'_The shadow lord will not come into power,' I said to him, determined in what I am about to do._

'_What?'_

_Grabbing Steve's knife, I plunged it into my body, at my heart. Killing myself._

* * *

><p>GASP!<p>

Sweat covered my body as I lay there in frozen fear. What was that about? Did I kill both Steve and I? Who was that man?

I turned my head to look at Steve's bed, he was still sleeping. His body moved with his quiet breathing. I turned my head back to look at the ceiling. Streaks of sunlight started to come through the window. I pushed my body up, it ached from sleeping on the floor, but I didn't mind.

Steve started to get up too. He turned to me, "I had the strangest dream,"

"Me too,"

* * *

><p>Mr. Tiny walked around in his castle of sorts. Even if things came back from the past, his home was untouched. He has lived for eons, and never seen anything like this. The only thing more powerful than him are the other forces who make sure that Mr. Tiny doesn't do anything to big and change the course of the universe itself. He is bind to the Universe laws, and so are Evanna and Mr. Tall. That's why Mr. Tall died in the first place, he stood in the way of the Vampires and Vampaneze war at his cirque, and the Law's took matter in their own hands.<p>

_Even Larten has come back, and so did my son's,_ Mr. Tiny thought, _but they don't remember anything like most of the people. Only those who were connected to the war remembered. Does the world need a shadow lord that it reset time?_

Mr. Tiny smiled, "Oh yes, and this time, things we'll be more enjoyable," he turned and walked out, "Now, if only Evanna and the others would not intervene,"

* * *

><p>"So, we had thesame dream?" my voice shook. Steve had just told me about his dream; it was like mine, except his point of view.<p>

Steve sat on his bed quietly, "in our dreams you killed me, and then killed yourself. That ugly guy was over looking our battle," Steve lifted his head, "who was he?"

"I-I don't know,"

I heard a soft knocking coming from the front. I listened in more closely to hear Steve's mom walk to it and answer. There were soft murmurs and the sound of a closing door.

"Boys!" her voice rang out, "There is someone here to see you!"

I looked over at Steve, who nodded. We both got up and walked downstairs. As we turned into the living room, there was someone sitting in the armchair. He gave a slight nod to Steve's mom.

She smiled at him, "well, I'll leave you three alone,"

She disappeared into the kitchen. Steve and I walked around to meet this mysterious person, we gasped when we saw his face. It was the man from both our dreams; I would recognize those piercing eyes anywhere.

"Hello boys, I'm Mr. Tiny,"


	10. Chapter 10

I gaped at the man before us; he looked exactly the same as we seen in our dreams. Something inside me clicked, but I couldn't place the pieces together to make sense of it all. A wide grin grew on his wrinkled face, as if he could sense my discomfort. He stood from his chair, took out his hand, expecting us to shake. I noticed a strange looking clock, poking its way out of his pocket.

He let his hand down when he realized we weren't going to take it, "well boys, you really know how to welcome someone,"

"Well, _Mr. Tiny_," Steve stressed, "You don't look tiny," he snickered.

Mr. Tiny's eyes narrowed slightly, but his grin stayed in his place, "You were always the funny one, eh, Mr. Leopard?"

Surprised at his words, Steve glared at him, "How do you know me?"

Reaching into his pocket, Mr. Tiny brought out his strange looking clock, which I noticed it look like heart. Fear washed over me, the clock…was moving, beating like a real heart. The strange man also got out a cloth, and started to wipe the clocks face.

"Oh, I know many things about you and Mr. Shan," he said, "for example," he lowered his, "sneaking to a certain circus in a certain church showing freaks,"

Both Steve and I gaped at him, h-how did he know? We didn't tell anyone, not ever Allen and Tommy! Who is this man?

"I get it," Steve said, "This is a joke right? Allen and Tommy found out we went and hired ya to trick us, right? Do some Jedi mind tricks on us and poof come a few days after the cirque, trying to psyche us out and tell them," he seemed so proud of himself, just standing there, looking like he just figured out the murder of the year. I was pretty sure Mr. Tiny had no ties to our friends.

Mr. Tiny's face split in a wide grin, "My, my Mr. Leopard, what an active mind you've got there, but I'm sad to say that is not the plan," he sat back in his chair, Steve followed in suit and also sat down, but I continued to stand, "The real reason I'm here…is to set your futures straight,"

"Straight? What do you mean by that?" I asked him, slightly curious now.

Mr. Tiny tilted his head at me, "Mr. Shan, have you being seeing anything _strange_ lately? Dreams, Déjà vu, anything really,"

I stared down at him; it felt like my head was spinning. Who is this man? How does he seem know what is happening to me, to Steve! Suddenly, it felt as if Mr. Tiny was staring right into my soul, the world spinning around him. I started to hear things, like people calling my name, laughter, and screaming. A scene started to play out before my eyes, my front room disappearing. There was a boy standing by me, his skin was green, but it was his face that caught my attention, he was staring at something in fear. I followed his gaze till I met familiar eyes belonging to Mr. Tiny. He had a menacing aura around, as he walk past the two us, five little people walked in front of him.

"Darren, you alright?"

The scene disappeared in a fog, and it started to clear back to my living room. Mr. Tiny continued to sit there, like a kid in a candy store, while Steve looked slightly worried.

"I-I'm fine," I told him.

"Did you see it, Mr. Shan?"

"W-what?" I turned back to Mr. Tiny; he was staring too intently towards me.

"I didn't stutter," he replied.

"Well, um, I think I saw something…um you," I replied. Mr. Tiny stood up abruptly, his arms wide apart.

"Excellent Mr. Shan! Then there is hope!"

I stepped back, in case he wanted to hug me for some reason, but he didn't. I stared at the strange man, the question I had for started to form in my mouth and wanted out so badly, it felt it was going to explode from my mouth. I glanced at Steve and caught him staring at me; I wonder what was going through his mind.

"Who are you?"

"I've already told you, I'm Mr. Tiny, Des Tiny," he sighed. This time, Steve stood up.

"No, who _ARE_ you?" he almost growled, Mr. Tiny just smiled.

"Getting to the point are we?"

"Like we know what the point is," I muttered under my breath. The atmosphere seemed to get heavy with every passing second.

"Ah, my boys, your life will change drastically with the news. You two are vampires,"

Silence passed by before Steve started to chuckle, "and here I thought I was the one obsessed with monsters, us," he waved his hand between us, "are vampires? Yeah…"

I didn't believe it either, but the way he said it, and the strange visions I've been having…like there was a sliver of doubt in me.

"I really don't understand, but…if we are vampires, then why do we feel…human?" I asked him.

"Excellent question, here let your own memories answer that question for you," he replied, leaning towards us, placing each hand on our heads. There was a bright flash of light, and images started to flood in. It was me, but like another me if I had a different life. The images showed an easy and hard life, many adventures, friends, and foes. He was right though, I was a vampire.

The images faded away, and I glanced at Steve. He stared at the floor with wide eyes; I guess it was hard for him to see those images.

"I wasn't a vampire," Steve said, "I was a Vampeneze,"


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Im sorry to those who have been reading this story, for which I am thankful….Im putting this story on Hiatus for a while, till I can think on how to finish it…I once had the whole story planned out once upon a time, buts it gone….

So, I may continue writing and not upload the finished chapters…right now my mind is on other stories….I will finish this story, don't like leaving something half-done….

Thank you everyone for reading this…

-Victoria Firewriath


End file.
